dtinagliastudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos
"I am no one." -Kronos Kronos is the Time Ninja and an ally to the Ninja Team. History The Time Ninja was born after Kai's defeat of the Dark Maiden, having risen from her destroyed ashes. After Wu told Kai and Dareth who he was, the Time Ninja fled. Over time, The Time Ninja traveled through time to the past, saving a young Wu and Zane from a mad Skulkin Alchemist and having Ray and Maya forge the Time Blades. He also participated at the Battle of the Bridge during the Serpentine War and sent Cole back tot the present after the defeat of Yang. Eventually, he took the name Kronos. Alliance with Ronin At some point, Kronos allied himself with Ronin and the two hatched a plan to prevent the release of Morro. After Ronin stole the elemental powers of the Ninja using his obsidian glaive, the two would be ambushed by the Ninja on Ronin's Ship. The two would then teleport away. Eventually the two made it back to Kronos' birth, only for the obsidian glaive to be destroyed by Rune. This action sealed Morro's release. Upon the return to the present, four days had passed. Finding a portal to the Cursed Realm, the Kronos, Ronin, and the Ninja all traveled inside. After Lloyd, Noah, and Rune were possessed, the group fled, though Kronos stayed behind to stabilize the collapsing portal. He was then captured and imprisoned inside the realm. Cursed Months later, Morro brought the Heart of the Cursed Realm to Ninjago, temporarily purifying the Cursed Realm. Kronos was left imprisoned there alongside Garmadon. When the Ninja were sent there by Morro, Kronos was freed and witnessed Garmadon's sacrifice. The Ninja Team and Kronos then traveled back to Ninjago temporarily. Kronos would later leave with the Ninja, Rune, Jack, and Ronin to the time of the Nindroid Occupation. The group eventually captured the Overlord, trapping him in order to use him against Morro. At some point following the Overlord's capture, Kronos cryptically informed Rune of her destiny. After this, Kronos would bring the captive Overlord to Ra's Dojo, leading to a battle with the Ghost King. Following the destruction of the Cursed Realm's Heart and the purification of the Cursed Realm, Kronos would leave the Ninja Team for parts unknown. War of the Realms During the Realm Wars, Kronos was camping out in the Underworld, presumably powerless. During the battle betwen Lloyd and Samukai, the Skulkin ruler turned to Kronos and questioned who he was. Kronos replied that he was no one anymore, before disappearing once again. A skeletal corpse resembling Kronos was later seen near an Obelisk in the Sea of Sand. Personality Kronos was typically stoic. He appears to care greatly for the fate of Ninjago as a whole, willing to take drastic measures to prevent or stop threats. Appearance Kronos had long black that covered most of his face, along with pupil-less black eyes. Kronos has had four outfits shown. These outfits consist of three ninja suits and one set of raggedy clothing. Suit 1 This suit was used by Kronos in the Tales of Sensei Wu series. It was primarily black with blue arms and detailing, two brown straps across the torso, and silver armor. It is the only suit of Kronos' that did not show at least some of his face. Suit 2 This suit was used by Kronos during the Ghost Invasion. This suit's torn and hood were black, with blue arms and legs. A grey mesh appeared to be underneath the top layer, and a small knife was tucked into the left pocket. Suit 3 This suit was similar to Kronos' second suit, however all of the blue was replaced by black. The suit was also lacking the gloves present on the previous suits. Kronos wore this suit during the Battle of the Bridge. Underworld Clothing This set of clothing was worn by Kronos in the Underworld. Its primary colors were green and dark blue. A brown belt and two brown straps were also present on the torso. Powers and Abilities Kronos had power over Time. In progress Relationships To be added Appearances * 0.3: The Mad Alchemist (cameo) * 0.5: Bride of the Overlord (does not speak) * S.2: Curse of Morro * 1.11: The End is Near * 1.12: The New Cursed Realm * S.3: The Time Ninja * S.4: REALM WARS! * 4.12: THE TIME IS NOW (flashback) Trivia * Kronos is based off of The Time Ninja, a character from the Ninjago graphic novel Stone Cold. Gallery Screenshot (16).png|Kronos while trapped in the Cursed Realm Screenshot (15).png|Kronos without a hood Kronos?.png|A corpse in the Sea of Sand resembling Kronos Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Ninja Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Tales of Sensei Wu Characters Category:Curse of Morro Characters Category:Realm Wars Characters Category:Splinter in Time Characters Category:Male Category:Elemental Masters